neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tail
The Tail 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Get into Martin's car *Tail the redneck as he makes his rounds *Drive Martin home Script ''During free roam, Neil gets a phone call from Martin, who only shows up as an "unknown number" 'Neil: '''Hello? '''Martin: '''Neil? '''Neil: '''Oh, Martin, how goes it? '''Martin: '''It's all going good, how about you? You doing anything? '''Neil: '''Nah, nothing in particular. '''Martin: '''Alright, 'cause I've been tailing this guy around and I'm wondering if you wanna get in on it. '''Neil: '''Who's the guy? '''Martin: '''Some redneck working for that Rodney guy. You in? '''Neil: '''Sure, I can swing by. Where you at? '''Martin: '''Out around the bowling alley. '''Neil: '''Yeah, I can meet you there. ''Neil hangs up. The mission is now available at the bowling alley Once the player arrives at the bowling alley, the mission begins as the opening cutscene plays Neil walks up to Martin, who is smoking a cigarette while leaning up against the wall of the bowling alley '''Neil: '''You gotta stop smoking that stuff man, it'll kill you one of these days. '''Martin: '''Same with getting started in this moonshining business. '''Neil: ''*Chuckles* So, who's the guy you've been tailing? '''Martin: '''Like I said, some redneck working for Rodney. I keep seeing him going back and forth between that old house by the lake and around town, but I haven't seen him go around to Rodney's place. '''Neil: '''Ah, yeah. How're you following him, you steal a car or hitch rides or something- '''Martin: '''Nah, I some guy owed me a favor and he let me borrow this car...got me a place of my own. '''Neil: '''Not bad- '''Martin: '*Interrupting Neil* ''Hey, shut up a minute... ''Martin and Neil both watch a Redneck walk out of the bowling alley and enter his truck 'Neil: '''That him? '''Martin: '''Yeah. '''Neil: '''Alright, where's your car? ''Martin points at a Manana parked in a parking lot as Neil and Martin walk over to it 'Neil: '''Alright, I'm driving. '''Martin: '''Fine by me. ''Martin hands Neil the keys The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to follow the redneck and not spook him during the drive. During the drive, Neil makes conversation with Martin 'Neil: '''So, any idea on where this guy's going? '''Martin: '''He just parks by some stores, brings in some kegs, goes back to his truck, repeat. '''Neil: '''Oh, so he's making deliveries? '''Martin: '''Pretty much, yeah. He just delivered to the bowling alley when I called you. '''Neil: '''You remember where else he delivered to? '''Martin: '''Just a few bars. I never got why moonshining's even big now because, you know, I can just go into a store and buy some beer. '''Neil: '''Problem is Fitzgerald County's a dry county, you can't go into a restaurant and order it or go into a bar. Come think of it, I haven't seen a bar here since I graduated, and that was back in '87- '''Martin: '''Hold up, if this is a dry county, then why can stores sell it? '''Neil: '''I don't know some crazy stupid laws or something. '''Martin: '''But then why is it a dry county? '''Neil: '''Eh...it's like a Moist county then. ''The redneck stops at a diner. During the stop, a short conversation occurs as the redneck takes a keg out of the back of his truck and takes it into the diner 'Martin: '''I think that's last on the list. '''Neil: '''You sure? Don't wanna follow him around some more? '''Martin: '''Nah, nah. Just take me home so I can think of something. '''Neil: '''Where you staying? '''Martin: '''Some old trailer outside of town. ''The player is instructed to drive Martin to his trailer. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''You live around the train line? '''Martin: '''No, it's just way out of nowhere, you know? You take dirt road after dirt road and after going through a whole lot of nothing, I'm right there. '''Neil: '''Ah, alright. 'Cause I live in this trailer park on the outskirts of here by a train line. '''Martin: '''Oh yeah, you always told me you liked trains. Hey, you ever got a job with one? I kinda remember you telling me that you wanted to drive them after you left the army- '''Neil: '''Yeah, I worked up in a train yard outside of Washington as a switchman. Then I went through some bad divorce and long story short, I end up back here. Speaking of, what brings you around here? '''Martin: '''Just like you, kinda. I'm working as a carpenter out around Charlotte in North Carolina, see all these UFOs, nobody believes me, not even my wife. Then like, ten or so years ago I think the Chinese are gonna nuke us, yeah? I tell my wife, she don't believe me, and I don't wanna sit around waiting for some bombs to kill me, so I run, you know? I quit my job, break up with my wife, and move out here where nobody can find me. '''Neil: '''So...you see some aliens and you run out on your wife? '''Martin: '''Well fuck, she was gonna leave me for the milkman anyway, I could tell it. I got that sixth sense, ya'know? '''Neil: '''Milkman, I haven't heard that in a while. ''The player arrives at Martin's trailer. Upon arrival, a short conversation between Neil and Martin occurs 'Martin: '''Well, here's the place. Wanna come in? '''Neil: '''Another time, I got thinking to do. '''Martin: '''Alright then. Keep the car if you want. ''Martin exits the car and walks into his trailer Mission Passed